


Pack With Care

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: A silly little drabble I wrote about Harry and Draco going on a trip.





	Pack With Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonGirl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/gifts).



> Challenge accepted and this is the result, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the prompt.
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/13414151@N02/33641602958/in/dateposted-public/)

“Are you done packing?” Harry called as he stepped through the floo and frowned when the only reply he got was a curse from the direction of Draco’s bedroom.

“Draco?” Harry asked stood in the doorway, watching a very nice arse wiggle at him before Draco’s blonde head appeared out from under his bed.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Draco snapped as he stood brushing dust from his hands. Stepping past Harry without a glance, he pulled open drawers and cupboards as the curses under his breath grew louder.

“I kinda expected you to be packed already or a week ago,” Harry teased earning himself a death glare from Draco. He briefly wondered how safe it was to attempt to give Draco a hug before recklessly doing it anyway.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Harry nudged gently, prepared for a tongue lashing for his babying tone.

“I can’t find something,” Draco explained vaguely while blushing.

“Really, I never would’ve guessed,” Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes, a habit he’d picked up from Draco. “Wanna tell me what, so I can help?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just go without it,” Draco said quickly, his blush darkening. He waved flippantly as he spun on his heel, walking to the suitcase on the bed.

“You need to work on your deception skills, darling. Try again, with the truth this time?”

“You’re not allowed to laugh,” whispered Draco his head down and eyes on his suitcase.

“I won’t laugh, I promise.”

“Well…um, ilostmyteddy…”

The words were so rushed and quiet that Harry didn’t catch a single one.

“What?”

“I’ve lost my teddy and I swear if you so much as crack a smile I will crack your skull Potter,” Draco snarled turning to face him, his wand suddenly in his hand.

Breathing through his nose, Harry bit the inside of his cheek and waited for the bubble of laughter to fade before he spoke. Only to fail and laugh so hard that he barely noticed the back of his head being smacked.

“Wait, I’m sorry,” Harry pleaded but Draco still wouldn’t look at him. “I didn’t know you had a teddy…um isn’t twenty a little old for one,” Harry said and got ready to duck out of the way.

“I know that,” Draco snapped, “but, I always took it with me when I travelled because I was usually left on my own and I…”

As Draco’s words trailed off, Harry apologised again feeling like an arsehole. He pulled Draco back into his arms and didn’t complain when Draco pinched his side before hugging him back.

“I’m not going to leave you on your own. I’m going to keep hold of you, day and night. You’ll be sick of the sight of me by the time the week is up,” Harry half-joked. Honestly he would be ecstatic to hold on to Draco for their entire trip and would miss him when they returned to their own homes.

“Sweet Salazar, you’re such a sap,” said Draco, smirking. “However it appears I’m stuck with you.”

With a put on sigh, he summoned his suitcase.

“Let’s go then,” Draco said, while wearing a grin that Harry had no choice but to kiss off Draco’s face.


End file.
